Sasuke's Dream (Coffee) Sidefics II
by Rasengan22
Summary: Sidefics for the Dream universe that take place following the events of the Dream "Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year?" fic.
1. Limbo

a/n: These will be sidefics for Dream universe that span from after "Merry Christmas" to the summer before college. I have some interest in writing "The Funeral" part of Dream, but I'd like to show a few moments, especially Sasuke coming out (after high school graduation) first. If you're interested in a particular scene that might fit during this time, feel free to drop it in a comment.

Posted 7/6/2018.

* * *

Naruto & Rin

The three of them sat together in Rin's living room—Sasuke on the floor, Naruto and Rin on her couch—playing _Limbo_.

They were taking turns since it was a single-player game, but they were all guaranteed to die within a short time, so it didn't matter. It was one of those games where the player has to use their _brain_ to get past certain levels. Not surprisingly, it meant Sasuke's turpunchns were the longest. Not that they weren't all helping each other while the other person played.

"God, this game is so warped," Naruto remarked, dying for the tenth time in the past two hours. "I hate that fucking spider! It keeps stabbing me in the damn chest!"

He passed the controller to Sasuke, their hands momentarily brushing. Neither of them made eye contact, and Sasuke didn't assault him with any of the usual sarcastic commentary.

"I like it," Rin announced. "I don't know why I'd never heard of it. I'm more of an RPG kinda girl."

"It's interesting," Sasuke mumbled as he expertly dragged the tiny, freakish character up a hill, where he knocked over a post to get across a body of jet black water.

"Sasuke likes it 'cause it's another chance to prove how smart he is." Naruto gave the other teen's lower back a kick with his socked foot. "Eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't do a whole lot more than grunt, so Naruto and Rin shared a look, laughing afterward. It had been a few months since the events of New Year's. He and Sasuke had settled into some sort of strangely chaste, polite friendship. It took a while before they began hanging out like they used to. They hardly stayed over at each other's houses, though, and Sasuke had been socializing more with people from the Seattle music scene. Meanwhile, Naruto and Rin were hanging out on a fairly regular basis, but, oftentimes, Sasuke was there, too. Maybe a part of him felt guilty, but because Sasuke and Rin were friends, and they were friends, and they all liked each other, it was generally more fun if it was like this. Sasuke didn't act off about it. He'd told Naruto on multiple occasions that if he wanted to date Rin that it was fine by him. To tell the truth, he and Rin had talked about it. There was clearly a tension between them, but he knew neither of them wanted to hurt Sasuke, and Naruto wasn't sure his feelings for Sasuke were gone (or lessening).

It took 10 minutes before Sasuke's character died. He handed the controller to Rin after getting to his feet. Sasuke looked at the both of them, and his expression wasn't exactly readable.

"I should get going," he said.

"Aw, why?" Rin asked. "If it's just Naruto and me, we're _never_ gonna beat it!"

"You don't need to finish it tonight," Sasuke replied politely, offering her a slight smile. "Pretty sure we can borrow it as long as we'd like. I'll give it back when you're done."

"You sure?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. He was getting the feeling Sasuke was being considerate of them, but he wasn't sure why it left him kind of uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I'm going to meet Yagura and some other guys downtown for a show."

"Oh," said Rin. "Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it," Sasuke replied. "They're from out of town. I'll shoot you a text if I think they're any good."

"Oh." Rin sounded disappointed, but Naruto wasn't sure if he should ask whether they were invited, too. If Sasuke wanted them to go, he would've asked. Naruto let it slide.

Disappointed, he watched Sasuke grab his coat and put it on while never once making eye contact with him. It had become more difficult for Naruto to read him, but there was no point in starting a fight over it. They'd already decided they couldn't be together because: Sasuke didn't want to come out, Naruto didn't want to hide, and he didn't want to pressure Sasuke. That had left them with the following options: Wait it out until some indefinite time, or they do their own things from now on, which may or may not include being with other people.

Lately, Naruto didn't ask what Sasuke got up to, and Sasuke didn't volunteer any information, which was probably for the best. Would he have been jealous to hear if Sasuke had a one-night stand? Maybe, but it was well within his right, and since Sasuke seemed hell-bent on setting him up with Rin, it felt as though Sasuke had given up on him. Rather than make Naruto feel grateful or happy, it… _sucked_. Yeah, he liked Rin, and she liked him. But, Naruto was still holding onto these feelings for Sasuke. Maybe dating would speed things along? Typically, if he and Sasuke were in the same room, Naruto simply went into denial mode and pushed any non-platonic thoughts to the side. Not that he'd sit around thinking about jumping the other boy's bones. It was, _really_ , the emotional closeness he missed more than anything (but, yeah, also the physical stuff, too). None of that had happened since New Year's Day.

Everyone else had told him what was best would be to put some distance between them. If Sasuke was trying to be amicable, Naruto would do the same.

He got up from the couch while Rin walked Sasuke to the door.

"Bye, Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke, about to step out of the apartment, looked over his shoulder at him. "Bye."

And then he was gone, leaving Naruto alone with Rin.

"Huh."

Rin crossed her arms. "Is it weird he didn't invite us, or am I overthinking things?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "I… I'd guess he was trying to be considerate."

"How do we feel about that?"

"Honestly?" Naruto sighed and slipped a hand into a jean pocket. "It's uncomfortable."

"Right? I think so, too." She pulled her hair free of the short ponytail she'd had it in. "I don't know, Naruto. I really don't know what the right thing is to do here."

"I know," he agreed. "Sorry to put you in the middle. Do you wanna play some more?"

"No, now I'm mad he's going to some show and didn't invite me." Rin pouted, so Naruto poked her in the cheek.

"Maybe there's not even a show?" He suggested, not that he truly believed that. "But, Sasuke wouldn't make shit up. He'd just get up and leave if he wanted to."

"You're right." Groaning, Rin threw her hands in the air. "What does he think we're gonna do if he leaves? Go at it right here, in the middle of my living room?"

Naruto smirked. "Is that an option?"

Rin punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah, right. You'd probably call out the wrong name."

His cheeks flushed. "I—I wouldn't. Jesus, Rin!"

She gave him a look.

"Gross. I'm not that much of a dick" Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke and I aren't like that anymore."

"It just doesn't feel, right, y'know?" Rin walked over to the couch, and Naruto followed her. She picked up the controller, ready to play again, but set it in her lap.

Naruto sat beside her. "Maybe I should talk to him about it? He's given me his blessing. You and I… I mean. I don't mean to be a dick, but Sasuke made his choice. Yeah, we're friends again, or at least workin' on the damage that was done, so… what am I supposed to do, wait until he decides it's the right time to come out, which could be never? Like, also. Seeing how he was when shit got rough between us, who's to say he wouldn't be like that if we were together and suddenly some little thing happened and set him off? I just… it's not like I wanna get hurt anymore either, and I get that Sasuke is suffering, too. So, why put each other through that?"

Rin pursed her lips, looking at him a long time. "If that's how you feel, you should tell Sasuke."

"I have pretty much. We've had these conversations several times. He's sincerely told me to do whatever, but it doesn't mean I feel any less guilty."

"For me," she said. "Putting aside that the two of you are friends, and I'm friends with the both of you, I don't want to get into something with you while you still have feelings for him. If I didn't know him, then, I dunno, maybe I'd suggest somethin' casual, but I do. And, I like you, and I know you well enough that you wouldn't do casual. With me, I mean. Because we're friends. I hope that doesn't sound arrogant? It sounded better in my head."

"I think about that, too." Naruto rested his head on the back of the couch. "Why's it got to be so damn complicated? It was _already_ complicated enough. I wish I was a little more like Sasuke."

"How do you mean?" Rin set the controller aside.

"Just… he doesn't overanalzye his choices. I'm not sayin' he's cold, though he can be. Objectively, I know this, I've seen it. I know he has a good heart under all that emo, but he can detach himself as quickly as he attaches himself. He's a realist. Cynical, yeah, but a realist."

"And _you're_ an idealist?" Rin asked, putting a hand near his knee.

Naruto glanced at it, then up at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You'd forget all about that if I made a move. If anything, I should be pissed 'cause it feels like the two of you are putting pressure on me to either make a decision or back off. I like you, but I don't have to be with you. We can be friends. It's okay."

"Is it shitty of me to say it seems unfair? Sometimes… it feels like Sasuke always gets what he wants. I told him that in December. How manipulative he can be and he knows he can be. So, it's like… my world can't revolve around him forever. Or else… we won't grow as people?"

"That's some fairly heavy stuff, Naruto. You're only 17. You don't know what will happen in five years let alone one. When you graduate from high school, it may be a whole different world. The two of you may be friends, maybe you won't be. But, I guess it's only been a few months, so it makes sense you'd need time to adjust to the change in your relationship? It would take more than a few months to resolve your feelings? I feel strange because I know if I were in _your_ shoes, I'd feel angry and sad. Sad because I loved someone who loved me, too, but for whatever extenuating circumstances, we couldn't be together. Angry because that other person was standing in the way of that to some extent. I know we both think Sasuke is allowed to come out in his own time. Of course! But… there's got to be a part of you blaming him."

"No, I… not at all," Naruto replied, disturbed by the notion she'd think that of him. "I mean… no. I get the reasons he's not ready, they're legit, y'know? I get it. I was only ever mad at him when he was using all kinds of other excuses and treatin' me like shit for no reason."

"Ah, I see." Rin nibbled at her bottom lip. "Sorry for saying that then."

"It's okay. I… I know a lot of it is he's scared of what will happen, what will change if he comes out, but I also know how much he cares about his family, how much he worries about changing the dynamic of everything, and all this cultural stuff because his family is Japanese."

"True. I can't say all of my family is super pleased about me being bi."

Naruto grinned. "Really? They don't see how cool that is?"

Rin smacked him in the arm. "Don't be gross."

"I'm kiddin'. But, it's somethin' I like about you," he admitted, touching the tip of his forefinger to his bottom lip. "You aren't afraid to be you."

"Sasuke is who he is in certain situations. One day, he'll be comfortable with it, too."

"I hope so." Naruto sighed. "I look forward to that day 'cause… he's so interesting, so smart, so mature… I hate that he feels like he can't live such a part of who he is freely. It sucks. It's unfair. I know that's an obvious thing to say, but because he's my best friend, I—"

Rin leaned against his side and set her head on his shoulder. "I get it. He'll get there someday. Give him time. Everyone's journey is different, Naruto. You have your own, so you can't always be worrying about Sasuke. I say that because how much you worry, it's not good for you either. You have to move on at some point. Sasuke wants that for you, too."

"I… that makes me sad in a way," he confessed, pressing his cheek against the top of her head, smelling her shampoo. "Like, okay, just step aside so that I can… love someone else?"

"If he thinks it's what's best for you, yes. That's what people do, when they really love someone. At least _I_ think so. I wouldn't know for sure, but that's what all the best romance movies and novels suggest? Self-sacrifice and all that crap?"

"Heh. Yeah, right. But, I get what you mean. Doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"I know. Who knows? Maybe something will change?"

"So, what are you saying?" He asked. "We shouldn't try?"

"Not if you aren't over, Sasuke. _Hell_ , no. You're cute and everything, but I'm not gonna let you break my heart!"

"Tch." He blew at her hair. "I wouldn't do that. Maybe I'm _not_ sure. I don't know what to do to get over him or how long it'll take, but my brain is like… maybe you should let it go?"

"I suppose it's hard, too, seeing him every day at school?"

"No. I like seein' him. I like talkin' to him. But, yeah, I get why we hang out less right now. Even Itachi said it to me. _Boundaries_. Sasuke and I had none. We need some. I swear Itachi's like a goddam therapist. I always feel emotionally exhausted after one of our talks."

"I've yet to meet this Itachi," Rin commented. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on him, too?"

"Uh, yeah, I _do_. Who _wouldn't_? Like a super bro crush. But… would I bone him? I mean…"

Rin sat up, glaring at him. "And you're not bi?"

"I mean… I dunno. Sai tried to tell me I'm pan. I guess. I've just never dug a guy like I do Sasuke. Never been physically attracted to another guy. No. I _wouldn't_ bone Itachi. Jeez. It's just… Sasuke. Not because he's a guy. It's just Sasuke. Other than him, it's only ever been women, and I don't really think that, in the future, I'd be into any guy. It's just Sasuke. Is Sasuke-sexual a thing? Can you be into just one person of the same gender your whole life?"

"I don't see why not," Rin answered. "But, I don't think there's any one way to love someone."

"Heh." Leaning over, Naruto paused for a couple of seconds before kissing her cheek. "Maybe if I'd met you at a different time. I'm sorry I can't make a decision. I hope I'm not leadin' you on."

"You say as you kiss me on my cheek while saying some pretty adorable things and we're also alone in my apartment."

"Should I go?" He asked, genuinely wondering if he'd crossed a line.

"No, it's fine. Let's just agree to be friends for now."

"What about a threesome, though?" Naruto joked, which earned him yet another smack.

"Like Sasuke would be into that."

"Wait, that's the only thing standin' in the way of a threesome as a real possibility?"

"Naruto, seriously? Although," Rin sighed loudly. "At least you didn't ask to have one with another woman. That's usually what guys who know I'm bisexual do."

"That's hot, too." He waggled his eyebrows.

Rin picked up the closest throw pillow and slammed it into his head.

"Ow, ow, okay, okay. I was only kiddin'."

"I don't think you were. Besides. I know you wouldn't share Sasuke with anyone, even me."

"But, Sasuke's not into—" Then he thought about it. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't want to. Maybe Sasuke could detach feelings when it came to sex, but Naruto couldn't.

"I have a feeling I'd end up the third wheel," Rin mumbled, bringing him back to their conversation again.

"Wait." He nudged her. "Are you sayin' you're hot for Sasuke?"

"No. He's gay, I respect that, but yes, he's a good looking guy. Very talented, too. But he's just a friend. We can be attracted to friends and not go there. _Naruto_."

"You say that. But have you ever been a dude? Because our brains don't always work that way."

"Gross. That was such a cis male thing to say."

"I mean… I am a cis male, so…"

"You're an idiot. I would've thought Sasuke had taught you better."

"Please, Sasuke… how should I put it… he's very _male_. Like, yeah, let's put the PC stuff and stereotypes aside. Sasuke is… for lack of a better word, one of the most masculine dudes I know. Like, to me, masculine maybe _used_ to be about big muscles and slappin' each others' butts in the locker room after a game—"

"—Wait, slapping other guys' butts—?"

"You know what I mean. Anyway… I can only put this as a guy, so sorry if it sounds sexist or wrong. Maybe it's how you'd look up to a really strong female? It's, uh, admiration! That's it… I _admire_ him. As a man can admire another man. Yeah, I admire him as a person in general, but… as a man I also admire him as another man… is it okay for me to say that?"

"You're not on record," Rin replied. "And, yes, I get what you mean. It's okay to admire other men. I know you admire him. I admire him, too. I admire you, as well."

"Me?" He asked, smiling brightly. "How come?"

"Because you have a good heart. You care a lot about people, but that's also your downfall."

"My downfall is that I care about people?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, smile thinning.

"That you _care_ too much. Like Itachi said: Boundaries. Look at how hurt you were in December. It's taken you this long to kinda warm up. I noticed it, so… just somethin' to think about is all. Keep caring, but remember to put yourself first, too? Okay?"

"Hm. Not sure I know how to do that, but yeah… I hear ya."

Rin checked her watch. "So, if we're not going to be makin' out anytime soon, want to order a pizza and watch a movie?"

"Yeah, just make sure there are no sex scenes." He chuckled, though in all actuality, meant it.

"Okay. I'll order something." Rin got up and headed down the hallway.

Left alone, Naruto stared at the game paused on the TV before pulling his phone out of his back pocket. Maybe it was out of habit, but he'd anticipated a text from Sasuke even though the other teen had been texting less and less. It felt strange, thinking Sasuke left in order to give Naruto an opportunity to be alone with Rin. And, what was he supposed to take from that exactly? He'd fallen in love with Sasuke. Not only were they lovers, but Sasuke had been his best friend over the past year. They spoke nearly every day, had intense conversations, knew very intimate stuff about one another. It was one of the strongest bonds he'd ever had in his life, and now it had mutated into something… strange and… lacking. It frustrated him so much. Sometimes he absolutely hated it. He'd been known to punch a bedroom wall from time to time.

But, even though this distance made him sad, he wanted to respect Sasuke's choice, and now Sasuke was trying to show him the same respect? Except… it made him a little bitter. As if Sasuke thought he was the type of person who could just flip a switch and be out of love. Naruto had never been in love in the first place, so he had no way of knowing how long this heartache would last. And, as long as he felt it, shouldn't he avoid dating? He didn't want to hurt anyone—like Rin—but maybe dating other people would help him to move on if that was the only solution? It was perplexing and no matter who he spoke to about it, no one had the answer. _He_ didn't have an answer, obviously. Sasuke didn't have an answer, and Naruto didn't even know what was going on inside his head anymore, especially when his suggestion was to, basically, give up and tell Naruto to "go for it." It didn't make him feel very great inside, to be tossed aside so easily. It felt like he'd lost something really big here, but that was part of life, right? He still had to pick himself up and move on, just like he'd done after his mom died. If he looked at it that way, it made sense he needed time to grieve. There would be a feeling of emptiness for some time. He knew it would be stupid to say that, at 17, he might not ever find someone who made him feel the way Sasuke had, but right now it was pretty fucking hard to believe it. It also sucked that it took all of his energy not to text Sasuke. Why wasn't he allowed? Why would it be odd or weird? Or, did he just want to reassure Sasuke nothing was happening?

But, why. It was clear Sasuke didn't care if anything was happening. It's why he left. He wanted something to happen, maybe because he wouldn't feel guilty that they couldn't be together.

"You okay?"

Naruto nearly jumped when he looked up and saw Rin had returned, phone in hand.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he answered, wondering if he sounded at all convincing.

"You sure?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll be okay. It's fine. Did you order pizza?"

"I did. Did you think of a movie for us to watch?"

Looking at his phone one last time (no texts), Naruto put his phone back in his pocket.

"I didn't," he answered. "But, why don't we find one together?"

"Alright." She came up to his side, the both of them standing in the center of the living room, flipping through the movie choices on Hulu. "Any particular genre?"

"Anything but romance. Please."

"Fair enough," she said. "Action? Since neither of us is getting any at the moment?"

Naruto snorted. "You've got that right. That's fine. Action's fine. As long as it's not anything Marvel because some of that stuff seems really gay to me, and I might cry."

"Shut up." Rin laughed. "Well, you're not wrong. Although, I'm more likely to fantasize about Valkyrie"

"You think I'm kiddin', but you should see the stuff Sasuke used to show me. All these fanarts of—uh, anyway." He cleared his throat. "That's not important. Anything is fine."

"Uh huh. I'm sure you learned all kinds of things from Sasuke," she quipped.

Naruto grinned, albeit crookedly. "Well, I certainly can't argue with that."


	2. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?

Saturday evening and Naruto had been out with Itachi and some of the other guys. They'd hung out at Jirōbō's place—jamming, drinking, and playing cards. Sasuke, like usual, was out with his band members for the night, scoping out a couple of new groups playing in Fairmont. Because his dad was on a trip, Itachi invited Naruto over to their house. Mikoto and Fugaku had been up, so Naruto sat around with them for a while in the kitchen. Over the past year, Sasuke and Itachi's dad had seemingly warmed up to him, and, sometimes, Naruto found he rather liked the older man. He would tell Naruto about what it was like growing up in Japan. Occasionally, he'd even crack a joke or two much to Naruto's surprise. When it was around 10:30 p.m., Mikoto and Fugaku excused themselves to get ready for bed. Naruto had been invited to stay the night, so he'd left his stuff on the couch in the basement. He didn't sleep in Sasuke's bed anymore.

After he changed into some pj's, Naruto went up to Itachi's bedroom. Itachi was home for a couple of days while on spring break. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and watching Itachi doing work at his desk. Itachi had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore a pair of silver reading glasses. Naruto smirked, amused how Itachi could go from partying with everybody to studious perfectionist in a heartbeat. Although, Sasuke could do it, too.

"Yo," he said. "I'm here and in need of your attention."

Spinning around in the chair, Itachi took off his glasses and set his hands in his lap. "I'm flattered. Whatever can I do to keep you entertained? Magic tricks? Shall I juggle?"

"Sure, yeah." Naruto chuckled as he stepped inside the room and flopped on top of Itachi's bed, rolling onto his side, head held up by his hand. "I'd love to see you juggle."

"Very well." Itachi, turning around, opened a drawer, and pulled out a hacky sack and two tennis balls. He proceeded to juggle the three objects for a full minute before stopping.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "God, do you have to be good at _everything_? When the hell did you have time to learn to juggle, or please don't tell me this is your first time?"

"My first time?" Itachi returned the balls to the drawer and, afterward, spun around to smirk at him. "Would you like me to tell you it's my first time?"

"Heh." Naruto actually blushed. "Asshole." He scratched at his cheek. "Now that I think about it. You've never told me about your first time. Is it some big secret?"

"My first time?" Itachi lifted his chin, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Is it relevant?"

"Relevant to what?" Naruto asked. "Only curious. How old were you?"

"Seventeen."

"Wow… really?" Naruto sat up, pulling himself toward the headboard. "That's surprising."

"Surprising how?" Itachi set his glasses on the desk and crossed his arms.

He shrugged. "I just thought, y'know, you would've been a lot younger?"

"Sometimes I think even 17 was too young," Itachi replied. "You and Sasuke, other boys your age, seem to think the sooner you can have sex, the better. Frankly, I was preoccupied with studying and, to be honest with you, Naruto, I wasn't all that interested in sex or dating."

"Wow." Naruto had to mull that one over. "I guess if I ask who it was, I won't get an answer, will I?"

Itachi glanced at him, an eyebrow lifted. "I don't think so."

"It was a chick, right?"

Itachi stared at him. "What's with this line of questioning?"

"Only curious. It's dude talk," he replied. "Never asked before, and was just thinkin' about it."

"My sex life?" Itachi asked. "I think you need to get another hobby besides baseball."

"Heh. I meant sex in general," Naruto explained. "Not to say I'm ashamed I've always been curious, but I think 'm mostly curious 'cause you never talk about it, and you have all these good lookin' gay and bi guys who hang around you. You seem… open-minded."

Itachi's smirk grew. "If I didn't know any better, Naruto. I'd say you were hitting on me right now."

Naruto grinned. "What if I was? I'm not. But, what if I was?"

The man shrugged. "First and foremost, you're a minor. You're also my little brother's best friend and quasi-lover."

"Ex-lover," Naruto commented. "Best friend…? Also questionable these days."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Itachi got up from the chair and went to stand in front of the mirror as he pulled his hair free of the ponytail. "I thought the two of you were getting along."

"We are. We get along ok. It's just… different. He hangs out with Yagura a lot, and, by default, Sai. I hardly see Sai anymore, but that's okay. He's doin' his thing. I see Rin a lot, but that's weird, too. Everything is weird. The only thing not weird is, uh, you. You always seem the same."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Itachi replied, and, pushing the blankets aside, took a seat on the bed. He drew himself toward the headboard, leaning against it. "How is Sasuke different, may I ask? He's not being _mean_ to you, is he?"

"Jeez, we're not kids. If he was mean to me, I could just sock him in the jaw. No… I just mean… you know. We resolved our shit, but it's like… we're not close. He almost seems to go out of his way to spend time with other people, avoids me, tries to give me alone time with Rin—"

"It sounds to me as if he's trying to be thoughtful…?" Itachi suggested.

"Exactly," Naruto said. "But, it feels… sad… and strange. I don't like it."

"Isn't that somewhat selfish? I don't mean it in a bad way, but Sasuke can't give you a relationship, so he's doing what he can to show you it's okay to move on?"

"Yeah, but why does he get to decide whether I move on or not? Am I supposed to just, y'know, shed my gay feelings for him like a snake skin?"

Itachi tilted his head. "That's a bit dramatic, even for you, but lovely imagery. Kakashi must be teaching you kids something, after all."

"Not especially." Naruto frowned. "Fine, I guess, yeah, shouldn't complain. Right. I'll just get over it, move on. It's all good." He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the blankets.

"Have you spoken to Sasuke about this?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. He basically said if we can't be together, I should do what I want, and he won't get in the way."

"Well, that's fairly clear cut then, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "It is, but sometimes I feel like… he's a different person than the Sasuke I knew? He goes out more, hangs around only with people from other bands. When I ask him to do somethin' basic, like a movie, he usually says no. If he hangs out with me and Rin, he ends up bailin' early. He did it the other week when we were all playin' video games."

"Hm." Itachi shifted, picking up a pillow and shoving it behind his back. "It might be hard for him. If he still has feelings for you, but has made the choice not to have a relationship with you, not only is he trying to be considerate of you, but I'm sure he's trying to protect himself, as well."

"Protect himself?" Naruto asked, looking up at him curiously. He crawled to the head of the bed and sat cross-legged, facing the older man.

"Would you want to stick around while Sasuke hung out with another boy, one you presumed he might like? If you were in Sasuke's shoes, would you want him to be happy? Would you also be able to stand seeing the two of them together? It's only human. Sometimes we create distance between others to protect ourselves, or them. Sasuke's likely doing both. The question is, then, since you can't control what Sasuke does, what do _you_ want? Are you ready to move on?"

"It's not even been that long," Naruto mumbled. "Do people think these feelings disappear over night? And I… I _get_ it. I get I should move on if that's what he wants. It's probably even the healthy thing for me to do, but it doesn't feel right to date someone else if I still have feelings for Sasuke. It's not fair to that girl, and I couldn't… I just can't see myself havin' random sex with some chick… I'd… you know. End up thinkin' about stuff, and that's not fair either—"

"Or, you're overthinking everything," said Itachi. "But, I understand where you're coming from, Naruto. It's because you have a good heart. There's no measured way to get over romantic feelings. There's no time limit to these feelings, and how people get over someone they loved is different for everyone. Some might jump into another relationship right away, albeit romantic or purely physical. Maybe they block them out of their life completely. Maybe they always hold special feelings for that person. I think because the two of you couldn't be together for reasons other than a lack of mutual feelings and attraction, it's a lot more difficult for you to accept, especially someone such as yourself. I'm sure it doesn't seem very fair."

"It doesn't." He stuck out his bottom lip. "It feels really fuckin' unfair, but I can't take that out on Sasuke. It's not his fault. I get his situation, but… it also sucks. I used to say things to myself, like, if he really felt the same way, wouldn't it maybe move him to want to, but I know that's wrong and selfish, I do know, 'cause it's not about me. You just get those thoughts, right? So, yeah, it's hard to juggle the idea that, yes, Sasuke loves me, but, no, we can't be together. Although, he may not even feel the same way anymore. He's got to get over it, too, right?"

"Don't underestimate Sasuke," Itachi stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up slightly, "He's working it out in his own way. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that he still has feelings for you, but is doing his best to show you and others that he's okay. He wouldn't want to worry anyone, especially you. Maybe, though, that comes off as indifferent?"

"I guess… the way he keeps pushin' me toward Rin, it feels…" He bit his lip and stared down at his fingernails. Naruto started picking at them and peeling them off.

"How does it feel?" Itachi pressed.

"...Insulting." Naruto glanced up from his hands.

"Funny," said Itachi. "Because I could see you doing that for him. If you were in a situation where you couldn't be with him, and it was solely a decision of yours, whatever circumstances that prevent it, you would want him to be happy. You'd push him toward someone who could make him happy."

"Well. When you put it that way." Naruto scrunched his mouth to the side, thinking it over. "Yeah, I guess I'd pull away a bit and give him the choice as to whether he wants to date or move on or whatever, and yeah I can't say I'd really wanna watch him makin' out with some guy."

"I'm fairly sure Sasuke learned his lesson from the previous incident."

Naruto, feeling low, flopped onto the mattress, cradling the pillow to his stomach. "I just… I miss him, you know? He was my best friend, and now… there's this wall between us. Maybe I took it for granted? How much he meant to me. How important he was… the stuff we used to talk about, it was just so… I've never felt that with anyone? And I don't mean in that kinda Disney soulmates way, but a real… bond… like, one of those lifetime ones. Or, I thought it was a lifetime-bond thing, but now… it's changed, so it's, like… will I feel this way about other people? Will I go through all this with another person, and, one day, someone's feelings change, and… they're gone? And it's as if it never happened. All those late nights, the talkin' about shit no one else knows, makin' each other laugh, feeling… it just _feels_ right. Does that make sense? Sometimes I feel I have to fake it with a lot of people, even close friends, but… with Sasuke… I always felt like myself when I was with him, and I thought… I _thought_ he felt the same."

Rolling again, Naruto buried his face in the pillow. Itachi set a hand on top of his head and started rubbing it.

"There, there. Don't think too much, or your brain will overheat."

Naruto, even knowing he was joking, pushed his face harder into the pillow. He felt like crying. It was a loss that was hard to explain because not only did he genuinely miss what he and Sasuke _used_ to have but didn't anymore, but he also felt selfish for wanting things to be like they were. Even though it would cause Sasuke just as much pain as him. If this was the best thing for them to do, why did it feel so shitty? Why did it make him so depressed and angry?

"You okay?" Itachi asked, having apparently noticed or sensed Naruto's mood change.

"No."

"Do you need a hug?"

Naruto, meaning to look up and glare at him, noticed his vision was now blurry. Itachi's figure was fuzzy, but then he swiped at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," said Itachi. "I wish it wasn't so hard for the two of you. I can only say, you never know what may happen in the future. But, I would never tell you to put your life on hold until that day. It's not fair to you. Sasuke clearly doesn't want that either. I'm sure if he was able, he'd want to be with you and love you the way you deserve. But—"

"The timing just isn't right," Naruto mumbled. "Yeah, I know."

"You two look cozy."

Startled at the familiar voice, Naruto glanced over his shoulder and found Sasuke standing in the doorway. He had his hair spiked in the back, wore dark jeans and a black leather jacket, and was just sliding his phone into his back pocket.

"The prodigal son returns," Itachi announced. "Wherever have you been? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's about 11," Sasuke answered, hovering in the doorway still. "Am I… interrupting?"

"No, not especially. Naruto and I were hanging out earlier. I invited him over, and he mooned over mother and father for a while. We were simply talking. I showed him my juggling skills."

"I see."

Naruto had been busy trying to get his emotions under control. He was thankful Itachi knew how to play it cool at all times and read the situation. Not that he was surprised.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Naruto asked, managing to keep his voice neutral.

"It was okay," Sasuke replied and stepped inside the room. He removed his jacket, tossing it on a nearby chair, and took a seat on the corner of the bed. "Nothing to write home about."

"Ah. We hung out at Jirōbō's. It was a good time."

Sasuke nodded, glancing over at the desk briefly, then at him again.

Naruto stared at him, noticing the black liner rimming the teen's eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Did Sai do your makeup?"

"It's just eyeliner," Sasuke replied. "Anyone can do it."

"Ah, just looks like the way he does it when we go out," he said. "Only wonderin'."

"I walked in on him watching a tutorial on YouTube the other day," Itachi commented, clearly joking.

"Ha ha," Sasuke voiced sarcastically. "You're hilarious. Aren't you a little too old to be seducing Naruto? I think you could do better than showing him how you juggle."

"Pretty sure he doesn't need to do even that much," Naruto blurted. "It was just a bonus."

Itachi laughed. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Gross. Should I leave the two of you alone?" Sasuke asked.

"No, of course not," Itachi replied. "There's plenty of room for you in here."

Itachi pat the space between them, motioning for Sasuke to come and join. At first, Sasuke appeared reluctant, but Naruto rolled closer to the side.

"It's fine," he said.

So, Sasuke crawled across the sheets and sat between them.

"You smell like cigarettes," Itachi observed. "You're lucky mother's already in bed."

"Mother knows I hang out with people who smoke. It's not a big deal."

"But she doesn't know _you_ smoke," Itachi responded. "Naruto, you're being awfully quiet."

The two of them looked over at him, twin expressions of bemusement, though Sasuke appeared to be holding back. Or, it was merely his imagination. He felt uncomfortable, but didn't want to say so, and was embarrassed that he couldn't completely hide it from them.

"Just tired," he half-lied. "Don't mind me."

On purpose, he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Any good bands play tonight?" He asked.

"We ended up not going," Sasuke answered. "We hung out at Yagura's, then went out to a club."

"Wait." Naruto opened his eyes. "Was Sai there?"

"He was."

"And the three of you went to a club? Like, Sai's usual clubs? A gay club?"

"Yes. It was a gay club," Sasuke answered slowly, like he thought Naruto was an idiot. "Sai asked if we wanted to go; I couldn't think of a reason not to. The other guys went with us."

Naruto was perplexed. As far as he (and Sasuke knew), Sai did not know about Sasuke's sexual preferences, so it surprised him that Sasuke would go with Sai to a club? In fact, Sasuke had never really liked Sai, but now those two hung out at least a few nights a week.

"Hm. Okay."

"Would you have preferred we invite you?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean… yeah, kinda. Well, no. I was out with your brother and his friends, but an invite would've been nice. Jeez. It's like you and Sai are best friends all of a sudden."

"Jealous?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto glared at him. " _Really_?"

"It seems like you are, so I'm asking."

"No… I'm… more confused, but… everything is confusing nowadays."

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He shut his eyes again. "I only thought you were goin' to see a band, but you went out to a gay club. It's fine."

"Sorry," said Sasuke. "We'll ask you next time. Sai mentioned it, but then when he checked your Instagram, saw that you were out doing your own thing."

"I said it's okay, Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "We can do other things with other people."

Sasuke remained quiet. In fact, the room stayed silent for several minutes until Sasuke suddenly got up and crawled off the foot of the bed.

"I think I'll go shower," he said. "Goodnight."

Sasuke left the room; Naruto had his eyes trained on the ceiling, hands clasped and lying on his stomach. There it was again. The anger, the sadness, the defeat and resignation.

"That went well," said Itachi.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You're both trying your best."

"I dunno," he said. "I just feel I seem mental, but… it's weird. It feels weird. I feel… discarded. By Sasuke. Even Sai is with Yagura all the time… it's lonely."

"You still have me."

Naruto's smile was faint. "Heh, thank you, Itachi."

"No problem. My pleasure."

"I guess… maybe I _should_ move on. Not think about it so much. Not think about Sasuke so much, and… it'll just kinda fade away, right? Is that how it works? Love just kinda comes and goes. It's gross and fickle. This is why I never believed in happy endings."

"Don't say that," Itachi gently urged. "You're young. You have your whole romantic life ahead of you. You may love other people, Naruto. That's likely to be a fact. That doesn't mean Sasuke won't have a special place in your heart and vice versa. You should put this energy into something else. For example, college applications?"

"Isn't it too early for that?" Naruto asked.

"It's never too early."

"I mean, I'm pretty sure it is. I'm still only a junior."

"Move at your own pace, Naruto. There's no reason to rush. You can't control it. I can always speak to Sasuke if you want."

"No, God, no. That sounds like I'm bein' a whiny brat. I don't want Sasuke to do anything he doesn't want to. It's not his fault I'm clingy and annoying."

"I don't find you to be clingy or annoying," Itachi replied in a soft tone of voice. "You're charming, funny, personable, loyal, and loving. There's no shame in that. But, if you want to spend time with Sasuke, tell him. I'm sure he feels similarly but doesn't think he has the right to ask."

"Or, he's tryin' to get far away from me."

"That seems very unlikely."

"Who knows. Sasuke Uchiha is a hard guy to read sometimes."

"He does have a mind of his own."

"Yeah. You two are very different."

"Are we?" Itachi mused, placing his hand on Naruto's head again. He rubbed it.

Naruto groaned. "Eh, you both do give really awesome head rubs."

"The Uchiha are known to be very good with their hands," Itachi teased in a falsely suggestive manner.

Regardless, Naruto chuckled. "You're not wrong, though."

"More information than I need to know."

"I know. I shouldn't think about it either." He sighed again. "I should let you get some sleep and head down to the basement."

"It's not too cold down there?" Itachi asked, continuing to rub his head. "Take an extra blanket from the hallway closet if you need one."

"I know. I will. I'll be alright."

Reluctantly, Naruto rolled out of the bed and gave a stretch. He flashed Itachi a peace sign.

"Night, Itachi. See you for breakfast in the morning."

"Of course," Itachi replied. "Sleep well, Naruto."

"You, too."

Naruto, leaving the bedroom, glanced down the long hallway and saw that Sasuke's bedroom door was open, the light spilling out onto the wood floor. He could hear the shower running. It would've been nice if he could've stayed in there like he used to. They'd go to bed late after spending the entire time talking, laughing, and watching stupid shit online.

It made him sad. It was a real loss for him. He clutched at the front of his t-shirt for a minute, mind wandering on its own, before eventually snapping out of it. Heading down the stairs to the basement, Naruto grabbed the TV remote and lay down on the couch. He pulled the blanket over him and ended up putting something random on since he was likely to fall asleep soon. Was there anything along the way he could've done differently? Should he never have confessed? If he hadn't, would they still be friends like how they used to be? Was it all his fault, after all? Maybe thinking "honesty is the best policy" at all times was… delusional? Naive?

But. He didn't think so. He wouldn't have been able to stand it. It wasn't his fault that these ended up being the circumstances. If it wasn't meant to be, shouldn't he just accept that?

If so, why was it so hard to accept… that it was over?

He couldn't say. He wondered what Sasuke was thinking. Didn't Sasuke miss him?

It didn't feel like it, but Naruto wanted to believe that Sasuke wouldn't forget him so easily after everything they'd been through. Maybe this is how relationships worked. It's not as if Naruto had any real experience with love. At least not anything like what he'd felt for Sasuke.

Too bad.

That felt like it was all he could tell himself.

 _Too bad, Naruto_. You tried your best, but it wasn't meant to be.

He shut his eyes, a sharp pain growing inside his chest. He was tired of thinking and worrying about it, tired of feeling sad, angry, and frustrated. He didn't want to give up on Sasuke, but…

Both of them seemed unhappy. Would Sasuke feel like he could move on if Naruto did? Should Naruto do it for Sasuke's sake? He couldn't do that to Rin, though.

Naruto didn't know. He genuinely did not know what to do or what was the right answer. He didn't know if he ever would, and, for the past year, he used to go to Sasuke when he wanted to work these things out, but now that felt hard to do. He couldn't do it. It felt like he was crossing some imaginary boundary if he were to allow himself to rely on Sasuke like he used to.

Frustrated with himself for overthinking, Naruto decided to watch TV in the hopes of distracting himself. It didn't really work, but 45 minutes later, he did eventually fall asleep—face pressed into the couch cushions and blanket wrapped tightly around his body.


	3. Distance

Sasuke was at his locker, getting changed for gym class when he saw Naruto coming in late. The blond teen looked distracted as he made his way to his locker.

"Everything okay?" Sasuke asked, slipping his shirt over his head.

Naruto didn't seem to hear.

"Naruto?"

Naruto glanced over at him, and Sasuke thought he looked like he'd been crying.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm okay."

He turned his back to Sasuke and proceeded to undress. Sasuke watched, unsure of what to say, and even less sure if Naruto wanted him to stick around.

"Okay, well. I'm going to head to the gym," Sasuke informed him.

"Alright, cool."

He shut his locker and, although reluctant to go alone, headed downstairs. When he walked into the gym, the other boys were lined up in their respective rows. Naruto usually stood next to him, but it was another few minutes before he joined them. Without speaking a word to Sasuke, Naruto took his place in line and sat cross-legged on the floor. Sasuke noted a couple of the other guys trying to get Naruto's attention, but he waved them both off. He wondered what was going on with him all of a sudden. A fight with his dad? Rin? Sai? He couldn't think of what else it might be. Ever since New Year's, he'd been trying to give Naruto as much space as possible, which meant he wasn't exactly on top of Naruto's social calendar these days.

Did he miss spending time with Naruto? ...Yes. _Obviously_.

But, Naruto had been just fine hanging out with Rin lately. Whenever the three of them got together, Sasuke always ended up feeling like a third wheel. For all he knew, maybe they were already secretly dating. Meanwhile, Sasuke had been spending an excessive amount of time with Yagura and the guys from the band. They provided for a decent distraction. He'd even been seeing Sai a fair amount and, although still annoying, Sasuke was getting used to him.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in silence for another 10 minutes before Gai made his usual exuberant entrance and cheerfully announced they'd be running a timed mile. Normally, Naruto would run by his side (other than that time last semester when weren't speaking), but Naruto chose to run alone today. Sasuke, not especially offended, decided to respect his needing space. Throughout the run, he maintained a slight distance behind the other teen, but after the first couple of laps, became preoccupied with his own thoughts. Most of which seemed to revolve around Naruto. It wasn't until gym was over and they were back in the locker room—showering and getting dressed—that Naruto came up to his locker.

"Can we… can you set aside some time for us to talk?" Naruto asked, keeping his voice low and quiet.

"Now?"

Naruto made a face. "No, not _now_. I meant, like… nevermind."

The blond huffed and was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed him by the arm.

"Say what you mean, I'm not a mind reader. I wasn't being a dick just then."

"I thought it was a pretty straight-forward question."

"Sorry I misinterpreted," he replied, trying to keep his cool and not snap at him. "I'm free Thursday night, or Saturday. Or, if you want, I can be free tonight. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is…" Naruto wet his lips, "...I don't know."

"Okay."

"You don't feel it?"

Sasuke's eyebrow went up. "Feel what, exactly?"

Naruto shook his head. "Yeah, it's just me. Nevermind, I'm all good. Sorry for bein' weird."

Again, Naruto tried to walk away, and, this time, Sasuke—sensing what Naruto might need—pulled him to the side and into another row so that they could have some privacy. He pressed a hand to Naruto's chest and, very gently, pushed him against the lockers.

"What is it," Sasuke asked, voice low but insistent. "Explain."

Naruto looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. "It's nothin'."

"Clearly it's something. If you want to talk, just say so. I said I'm available."

"Thursday's fine," Naruto conceded. "Meet me at my place after school."

"Okay." Sasuke studied the other boy's features, overwhelmed by a feeling of protectiveness. But, he didn't have any right to act on it. Didn't have a right to touch him or comfort him beyond what a normal friend might do. He was still trying to strike that balance, and it was difficult.

Finally, Naruto's gaze connected with his, but he looked… put out. Frustrated?

"I should get goin' to class," Naruto announced.

Sasuke nodded, letting go of him. "It's nothing to do with your father, right?"

"Uh—" Naruto appeared confused at first. "No, no. Dad's fine. No. Sorry. I'm just… maybe I'm not feelin' well? I'll go to the nurse's office after this. Haven't been sleepin' great lately."

"Do you want me to walk you there?" Sasuke asked, his concern growing.

"Nah. It's fine." Naruto flashed a fake grin. "Sorry again for bein' weird. Thursday's good."

He escaped Sasuke's hold and nearly bolted out the door, leaving Sasuke a little more than perplexed. What the hell had _that_ been about? And, if not Minato or some other emergency, what did Naruto want to talk about that had him so upset? At least Naruto was coming to him this time and not Itachi as those two had grown especially close lately. Seeing them in bed like that the other week had been strange. Not because Sasuke felt _possessive_ of Naruto—he'd been working on that lately—but didn't they have any consideration for how it made him feel? Then again, did he deserve that type of consideration anymore? When he'd felt "neglected" by Naruto this fall, it had only led to trouble. To alleviate his paranoia about Rin and Itachi (and in an attempt to move on so to speak), he'd been spending more time focusing on music. Prom was coming up, too, so he'd been busier with student council, as well.

Now that most of the other boys had left for their next class, Sasuke returned to his locker to grab a textbook he'd left inside. It had been a while since he'd been to Naruto's apartment. He used to think he knew Naruto so well, but now he wasn't sure if he could say the same anymore. It was difficult for him. Not just because they'd grown distant, but because he knew if he thought too much about Naruto, he'd end up in a bad place. A place that wouldn't be good for him _or_ Naruto.

Whatever was going on, Sasuke did genuinely hope he could help. After all, Naruto was an important person to him, and Sasuke wanted to continue trying to repair the damage he'd done to their friendship. Although, he had to admit he was intrigued. Naruto was the type who rarely asked anyone for help and yet it had been Sasuke that he'd come to. As he grabbed his stuff to leave for his next class, he couldn't quite ignore the slight thrill that knowledge gave him.

Xxx

On Thursday, Sasuke got stuck at a student council meeting that went unnecessarily long. He texted Naruto to let him know he'd be running late. Prom was next month, and most of the details of the event had been ironed out, but apparently their treasurer had lost an invoice for the florist. When he'd had enough of everyone's incompetence, Sasuke adjourned the meeting. He'd already been distracted throughout the whole meeting, but now he was just irritated. Even though a couple of his classmates wanted to harang him with more questions afterward, Sasuke insisted he had somewhere to be. Grabbing his backpack and coat, he headed for the bus stop and sent Naruto a text that he was on his way. He didn't want Naruto to think he was blowing him off. It was already dark. There was a lot of traffic, too, so Sasuke slipped in his earbuds as the bus wound its way around downtown to a stop two blocks from Naruto's apartment. It was 5.30 before Sasuke entered the complex and took the elevator to Naruto's floor.

From behind the apartment door, he could hear loud music playing. He knocked rather than walk in like he once used to do. It took a minute for Naruto to answer, but when he opened the door, he stared at Sasuke as if somehow surprised to see him. But, then he offered Sasuke a crooked smile. Naruto placed a hand to the back of his head, his signature nervous gesture.

"Can I… come in?" He asked, noting the tension.

"Oh, oh, yeah. Of course." Naruto forced a laugh. "Sorry. I was kinda lost in thought when you knocked. You got here quicker than I expected considerin' traffic."

He held open the door and waited for Sasuke to step inside before closing it. A heavy scent of garlic lingered in the room, presumably from whatever was being made for dinner.

"Is your dad cooking something?" He asked.

"Nah, dad went out with a friend of his. He said to say hi, though."

"Then what's that smell?"

"Why? Does it smell bad?" Naruto took Sasuke's bag from off his shoulder and slipped it over his own. "I figured you wouldn't have eaten, so I made a chicken pasta thing."

"You're cooking?"

Naruto smiled and, finally, let out a genuine laugh. "You don't have to look so surprised, jerk. I think I'm offended. I can cook. M'not completelyhelpless in the kitchen."

Sasuke wasn't so sure. "Can I help with anything?"

He followed Naruto into the kitchen. Naruto dropped the backpack on one of the stools while "I Love You So" by The Walters played from the living room speakers.

"You can just sit and watch," Naruto informed him while walking over to the stove to stir something in a pan. Another large pot of boiling water was on a back burner. "I already made a salad. Chicken should be ready in five minutes. Meeting with the council go okay?"

Unable to entirely process the normalcy of this domestic moment, Sasuke could only stare at the teen's back. Naruto turned around to look at him when he didn't give an answer.

"Well?" Naruto asked. "I assume it didn't go so great since you were runnin' late?"

He cleared his throat, turning so that he could face forward on the stool. "Someone misplaced an invoice. We were trying to balance the budget and finalize vendor payments."

"That sucks." Naruto returned to cooking. "Did you freak out on them?"

"I could've done worse." He grimaced and started nervously tapping his fingers on the counter.

The music and quiet bubbling of the sauce filled their gaps in conversation. Naruto was humming. Sasuke found himself watching the broad line of the boy's back and shoulders as Naruto stirred the contents of the pan. He became fascinated by the way the fabric of his shirt shifted over his muscles every time he moved or danced to the music. Sasuke was still in his uniform, but Naruto wore street clothes: light-colored jeans, a gray t-shirt. They used to do this all the time, so why did it feel awkward this time around? Why was Naruto making him dinner? He shouldn't suspect an ulterior motive—and he didn't—but it did make his guard go up.

"So," he ventured cautiously. "Did you ask me over for dinner?"

" _No_ ," Naruto answered, an unexpected sharpness to his tone. "I wanted to talk. It's just that you came around dinner time, so I figured the cool thing would be to make enough for both of us. You don't have to eat, though. If you don't trust my cooking."

"I didn't mean any offense."

Naruto turned around to acknowledge his apology with a nod.

"It's fine. Help yourself if you want somethin' to drink."

At the invitation, he did get up to retrieve a bottled water from the fridge.

"Do you want anything?" He asked.

"Coke."

Sasuke spotted a can of Coke on an upper shelf and set it on the island counter.

"I'll get the plates," he said and, without waiting for a reply, went through the cabinets so that they'd have enough dinnerware and cutlery. "Are we eating in here or living room?"

"Here's good," Naruto answered. "I think this is done."

He turned off the burners, set the saucepan to the side, and carried the steaming pasta to the sink. After straining and salting the noodles, he brought it back to the stove, tossing it in with the sauce. A timer for the oven went off; Naruto opened it and pulled out a few pieces of garlic toast that had been baking on a piece of tinfoil.

Bemused, Sasuke watched Naruto present their meal on a large serving plate, which he set on the island where Sasuke had neatly placed their plates and drinks.

"Will you be lighting candles, as well?"

Naruto snorted. "When have _we_ ever done anything like that before?"

He frowned. "It was only a joke."

Naruto glanced at him, offering an apologetic smile. "Yeah, sorry. I just…"

Sasuke studied him attentively while Naruto picked up his plate and dropped generous portions of pasta and salad on it. He set the plate in front of him again—brows furrowed and lips pursed—before grabbing his own and taking a seat on the stool beside him.

Picking up a fork, Naruto took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I… heh. Maybe we should eat. I'm starvin'. It makes me anxious if I don't eat, you know that."

"Hangry is what I think they call it," he replied, trying to keep the mood light.

They began to eat, but Naruto being nervous made him nervous, and it wasn't like him to pretend everything was okay if it wasn't.

"About earlier today," Sasuke commented, "You seemed upset about something. I hope you didn't get into a fight with anyone?"

"A fight?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of food. "No, who would I get into a fight with?"

"I was only asking." He twirled the pasta noodles around his fork before taking another bite. "This is good, by the way. I'm impressed. You'll make someone an excellent wife one day."

Naruto's fork clattered onto the plate, and he suddenly covered his face with both hands.

"Naruto… what is—" He went to reach for the blond's shoulder only to be shrugged off.

Naruto kept his face hidden. Sasuke turned to the side, knees brushing against his leg. The little bit of contact was as if Sasuke had shocked him: Naruto jerked at the touch, flinching. Sasuke grabbed him by the wrists, holding his arms in place so he'd stop hiding.

"Naruto."

"I c-can't," Naruto croaked. "I j-just can't do this, Sasuke."

"Do… what?" He asked, his heart pounding. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I can't, though." Naruto, turning more toward him, shook his fists only to drop them on top of Sasuke's thighs. "I…" He lowered his gaze, his hands shaking. "I hate this. I hate how everything's different now! I hate that… ever since New Year's, it just feels… wrong."

It was Sasuke's turn to suck in a sharp breath. "What are you talking about? I thought we both agreed—"

"I know," Naruto blurted, spittle flying out of his mouth. "Jesus, I _know_ , but I didn't think it'd be like this. I hate… how distant you feel. Like… it'll never be the same with us again. Not like how it used to be. And I don't mean the sexual stuff, I mean… just you and me. Do you…" Naruto, looking up, stared intensely at him. "Do you hate me now? Are you done with me?"

"I... " He noticed he was squeezing Naruto's wrists and eased his grip. "Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know." Naruto hung his head. "I know I sound like a fuckin' crazy person, but for the past few months it's felt like you've been avoidin' me, and not like before, when you were tryin' to push me away, but just… like… after everything, it makes me feel like you've thrown me away like a piece of trash or somethin'. I know I'm overreactin', but I can't help feelin' that way."

"I don't know what to say," Sasuke whispered, and, without being able to help himself, let go of Naruto's wrists in order to tenderly brush his bangs behind his ear.

"Say anything," Naruto pleaded.

"...I want to kiss you, but I can't."

Naruto's head snapped up, forcing Sasuke's hand to fall away from his face. A single tear slipped from Naruto's eye and, as if on reflex, Sasuke was quick to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto's mouth scrunched to the side. "For what?"

"For fucking everything up." Sasuke bowed his head and, seconds later, felt the warm touch of Naruto's palm on his cheek.

Gently, Naruto traced his jaw with a thumb, and, raising his gaze, Sasuke discovered him to be smiling.

"What are you smiling about, idiot?"

Naruto was biting into his bottom lip. "Heh. Nothin'."

"Can we finish eating now?"

"Mm. Just give me a sec."

Leaning in, Naruto tilted his head and traced Sasuke's lips with the tip of his finger, only once, before turning around. He started eating again, like nothing had happened.

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. "Did you start some kind of medication I don't know about?"

"Why?" Naruto picked up his Coke. "Do I seem crazy?"

"A little."

"Makes sense as I've been feelin' crazy lately."

"I don't understand," Sasuke admitted. "What you want."

"I don't want anything," Naruto replied. "Only wanted to spend some time with you. Swear it."

"It's not that I'm worried," he said, picking up his fork again.

...No, that wasn't right. He _was_ worried. About hurting Naruto again.

But, he wanted to respect the boundaries they'd proposed months ago. Once again, he thought he'd been doing the right thing, so why did it still feel so shitty? Why did the distance between them still seem so far apart? Why was he continuing to hurt Naruto even though he was _trying_ to do what was right for the both of them and, this time, with Naruto's consent?

Naruto nudged him with an elbow when he'd gone quiet and broody. "What, you don't like it, after all? Think it's pretty good."

"No," he replied, smirking as he brought the fork to his mouth. "It's one of the best meals I've had in awhile."

Naruto chuckled. "You're such a suck up. I know it's not that great."

"Hn."

"Ah, I missed that sound."

"You act like we haven't talked or seen each other in ages. You're so sentimental."

"Maybe so." Naruto picked up another slice of bread, splitting it in half, and setting a piece on Sasuke's plate. "There, eat some carbs. You're lookin' kinda skinny."

"Must be because the source of joy has disappeared from my life."

"Oh, did Yahiko dump you again?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows, thinking he was cute.

Abruptly, Sasuke leaned over and cupped Naruto's cheek, bestowing him a smoldering look—before giving him a playful slap across the face.

"I don't know," he said. " _You_ tell me. You're the one who made out with him last."

"Still bitter about that, huh?" Naruto asked.

"I'm always bitter," he replied, lifting his chin haughtily.

"Not sure that's somethin' to be proud of."

"I never said I was."

He felt Naruto lean into his side.

"Naruto," he whispered, a question hanging on his lips.

"Hmm?" Naruto leaned away.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Naruto munched on his garlic toast.

"It's just that…

"Mm?"

"...I've missed you, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Heh. That's good to hear 'cause I was beginning to wonder if you were gay for Yagura now."

Sasuke immediately slapped him upside the head. "I hope you choke on that toast."

Naruto snickered. "Just like Sai's probably chokin' on that di~ck."

He shuddered. "I prefer not to think about it."

"Same," Naruto agreed, wincing. "But at least someone's gettin' some action around here."

Sasuke regarded him coolly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You and Rin aren't—?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Aren't what?"

"Together."

"Seriously? You think if we were I wouldn't tell you?"

He shrugged. "I'd find it understandable if you didn't."

Naruto pushed his empty plate to the side. "Really? 'Cause _I'd_ be pretty pissed if you hid something like that from me."

"I wouldn't do that," he said quietly, picking up half of a cherry tomato from off of his salad. "You know I tell you everything."

"Hmm," Naruto replied dubiously.

"You don't believe me?"

Naruto started picking at the shredded cheese on Sasuke's plate. "Mostly. I mean, you did some pretty shitty things back then, so I kinda thought we were tryin' to rebuild trust and stuff?"

"Don't steal my cheese," he said, swatting at him. "You're saying you don't trust me?"

"I'm _saying_ , I just think we should work on some stuff, and avoidin' each other isn't goin' to help anything. You don't have to give me space or push me to date someone else. I'll figure it out in my own time, just like you are with your," Naruto made a grand gesture with his arms, " _Stuff_."

"You're all about my stuff these days, aren't you?" Sasuke smirked.

This time, it was Naruto who slapped him upside the back of his head.

"You're such a dork," Naruto told him. "I really did miss you."

His smirk turned into a coy smile. "Want to make out?"

Naruto snorted. "I thought we'd play video games."

"Not quite as good as making out, but I'll accept your offer."

"So, uh. Does this mean, y'know, if you aren't too busy bein' a rockstar, we can… hang out a little more often? Just the two of us, I mean."

"I'll have to check my schedule," he said. "But, I think I can manage it."

"Bastard." Naruto gave a loud belch and thumped on his chest. "Now, make like a good wife and help me with these dishes and puttin' away the leftovers."

"Wait, so I'm the wife now?" He stood up from the stool and gathered their plates.

Naruto stood, too. "I think you'd look good in an apron."

"I see your fantasies are as perverse as usual."

"Well, what can I say?" Naruto bumped into him on the way to the sink. "I learned from the master."


	4. please never fall in love again

"You're drunk," Naruto said, lying on the comfy new sectional couch in the Uchiha basement.

There was an assortment of liquor bottles on the coffee table, floor, nightstand. Sasuke had the stereo on at full volume and kept holding out his hand for Naruto to take.

"What is it you want from me?" He whined. "M'so comfortable."

"Dance with me," Sasuke ordered, shaking his hand at him again.

Gently, Naruto slapped it out of the way. "Dance with yourself."

"That would look stupid." Sasuke pouted, which looked ridiculous, so Naruto laughed.

"You really _are_ drunk. Is this what a good son does when his parents are away?"

" _Good_ son?" Sasuke asked. "Is Itachi here?"

Naruto barked out another laugh. "If Itachi were here, I'd dance with _him_."

"I bet you'd do a lot of things with him if Itachi were here." Sasuke flopped on top of Naruto's stomach until he started coughing.

"Isn't this that inappropriate touching we agreed not to take part in anymore?"

Sasuke's expression soured, and he glared at Naruto.

"What?" He asked.

"I wasn't touching you _inappropriately_ , you noob."

"Yeah, but you asked me to dance. So you _could_ touch me inapprops, yo."

"You're an idiot." Sasuke jumped on his gut again, and Naruto, wheezing, rolled over and curled in on himself.

"God _dammit_! You're such a bastard!"

"You should've danced when I asked." Sasuke got up from the couch and stretched; Naruto caught the rise of his shirt that revealed part of his stomach.

He didn't even realize he'd been looking until he glanced up and saw Sasuke staring. The other teen didn't say anything, though. Instead, he slipped his hands into his jean pockets.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm—" Naruto wet his lips, feeling guilty. "Fine. One dance."

"But, now the song is over." Sasuke did a weird little dance of his own that involved a side-step to the right and him swinging his hands around in circles.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto asked, sitting up and laughing so hard he had to grab his stomach. "You look like you have to pee!"

"Don't want to sleep toniiiight. You got me feelin' riiight. I didn't know my naaaame. I didn't know my naaaaame."

"It's Sasuke," Naruto said, laughing again.

He tried getting to his feet, but each time he attempted to stand, Sasuke pushed him backward down onto the couch.

"Cut it out, asshole." Naruto felt more awake now, watching Sasuke with bright eyes as he kept repeating that same embarrassing dance. "How can you show this side of yourself to me?"

"What side?" Sasuke turned around, bent over, and backed his ass up.

He chuckled in delight, reaching out to smack him on the butt. "M'not gonna dance with you if this is what you're gonna be like. Aren't you gay? Where's your rhythm?"

"I have rhythm," Sasuke replied, spinning around on his heels and presenting Naruto with his hand again.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but this time he took hold of it and let himself be dragged to his feet.

"Don't wanna sleep toniiiiiiiiiight," he sang while they danced like a couple of morons. "You got me feeeelin' riiiiiiiiight. I didn't knooow my n _aaaaame_. I didn't know my naaaaaaaaaa- _aaaaame_."

"I got a little bit lonnnnnger," Sasuke joined.

"I got a ways to gooooo," Naruto screamed.

"I got a little bit of a boneeeer," Sasuke screamed louder.

"It's got a ways to grooooooooww." He danced around Sasuke in a circle, waving his arms like noodles and shaking his butt.

It was far from the way Sasuke (and Sai) had taught him to dance at clubs so as not to embarrass them. Looking at Sasuke, his cheeks were bright red, and by how much he was smiling, laughing and being a general _goof_ , Naruto could tell he was _wasted_.

When the song ended, another came on, but it was slow.

"Hard to spaz out to this, ne?" He asked, running a hand through his wild hair.

"Mm'yeah," Sasuke replied. "It's a slow song."

"Hmm." Naruto stared at him, knowing he was the more sober of the two. "One dance."

"What?" Sasuke tilted his head, bangs falling across his forehead.

Naruto fought an impulse to move them. He held out a hand. "Do me this honor?"

Sasuke's lips split into a grin. "You had me at 'do me'."

"Okay, you ruined it. M'goin' upstairs." He started to walk away (he wasn't going to really), when Sasuke grabbed him rather tightly at the elbow.

"Wait."

Naruto sobered at his tone. "I wasn't… I wasn't really goin' anywhere."

"Oh." Sasuke nodded, letting go of him. "Okay."

"You really _are_ drunk," he murmured.

Sasuke frowned. "So you've mentioned."

"Here." Naruto finally moved that piece of hair out of the way. "Was botherin' me."

Suddenly, Sasuke stepped forward, put a hand on the back of Naruto's neck, and drew him forward. On instinct, Naruto set his hands upon Sasuke's waist, holding him as they started to move, eyes on each other. It was like a junior high dance, the two of them moving around in a small, slow circle to the song. As Naruto's hands shifted to just above Sasuke's hips, Sasuke's head fell, tucking underneath Naruto's chin. Naruto brought him in closer, arms wrapping around his waist. It was familiar, warm, and a little heartbreaking. This feeling of Sasuke in his arms, vulnerable, and, dare he say it, adorable? He smiled, pressing his lips to the top of the teen's head. It smelled of Sasuke's shampoo, a scent Naruto would likely never forget in this lifetime.

He felt Sasuke's hands in the middle of his back, pressed flat at first, but then he started pulling and tugging at Naruto's sweater. Naruto held him as they swayed with the music, humming.

Then he began to sing, near to Sasuke's ear: "And if some other guy. Catches your eye. Please just text me your goodbye. Y'know I don't look pretty when I cry. And I don't want that to be your final glimpse of me, baby. But if you could please return my _Shrek_ DVDs maybe?"

He smiled when Sasuke chuckled.

"Please never fall in love again," Naruto continued. "Oh, please never fall in love again."

"Again," Sasuke said, speaking into the side of his neck. "Play it again."

"If I do, I have to let you go."

"Then just sing the beginning."

"You're the vocalist," he said. "You sing."

"Noo," Sasuke whined again, nuzzling his skin.

Naruto pet his back. "...Could've been one lonely night. Just like the others. But you lit up my life. This is what it's like… to be lovers."

Sasuke lifted his head, looking at him.

"You and me may never be lonely again. Spin with me endlessly, or at least until the end. Please. Never fall in love again…"

A single tear tracked down Sasuke's left cheek, and Naruto brushed it away with his thumb.

"And if some other guy, catches your eye… please just text me your goodbye. You know I don't look pretty when I cry. And you know I don't want that to be your final glimpse of me… baby."

Another fell on his right cheek; Naruto swept that one away, too. And, taking hold of Sasuke's face, kissed him in the center of his forehead.

"You suck," Sasuke murmured.

"I know." He took hold of Sasuke's shoulders, rubbing his hands down the length of both of Sasuke's arms. "You're the one who wanted to dance."

"Yeah, but… I wanted to dance to a fast song, now I'm all…"

"Blubbery?" He suggested.

" _No_." Sasuke slapped one of his hands away. "Idiot."

"I told you to sing," Naruto argued, tone gentle. "You should've sang. My voice is so awful it makes you cry."

"That wasn't it." Sasuke glanced away.

Naruto's heart was doing a funny thing he needed to ignore, but it was… difficult. He tugged at the front of Sasuke's shirt.

"It's only a song," he said.

"I don't have your dumb _Shrek_ DVDs anyway."

"You know, you'd be Shrek, and I'd be Fiona in that scenario."

"You do tend to turn into a goblin at night."

"Ogre," Naruto corrected. "Duh."

"I wonder who's Donkey?" Sasuke asked aloud. "Is Itachi Donkey?"

"No, Itachi's too smart to be Donkey."

"Would you just fuck my brother already?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes. "Jesus, Naruto."

"I mean… maybe when I'm 18?"

"Didn't stop me." Sasuke grinned crookedly. "With Yahiko, I mean. Not my brother. That would be gross."

"No, you're still gross. Gross and into older gross bi dudes."

"Need I remind you that you kissed him, too?"

"That was because I was testin' my sexuality and I wasn't gonna ask your brother. Would you have preferred I asked Sai?"

"I would've slaughtered you both if you had," Sasuke responded.

"Tell me how you _really_ feel." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, hunched, and slid his hands into his jean pockets, slightly uncomfortable with the topic.

"You wouldn't have done that," Sasuke said. "You wouldn't have done that to Sai."

"Of course not, sheesh. Am I a monster?" His stomach growled. They both heard it.

"Sounds like there's one inside you." Sasuke poked his stomach. "Should we order pizza? Chinese? Ramen?"

"All of those sound good. Whatever you want."

"Oh, whatever I want, hmm?" Sasuke gave him a smoldering look.

Smiling, Naruto placed a hand to Sasuke's cheek and pushed his face to the side. "Don't even think about it. You had your chance."

"I know," Sasuke replied, looking straight into his eyes.

"Regrets?" He asked, losing some of his humor.

"...Always." Sasuke started biting his lip. "Should we… go upstairs and order?"

"Uh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine."

"Okay… well… thanks for the dance. Heh."

"You did most of the work," Sasuke replied. "Let's get that demon in your belly fed."

Naruto rubbed at his stomach when it growled again. "Man, I hope that's hunger and not somethin' else. I did think those tacos we had earlier tasted funny."

"Lovely." Sasuke grabbed his forearm, spinning him toward the stairs. "Come on."

Naruto followed, padding up the stairs behind him, a little bit happy and a little bit… frustrated. Did Sasuke feel it, too? This dance they kept doing around each other after New Year's? There were times he appreciated these new boundaries and times it didn't feel right at all. He no longer felt the painful longing, that sense of finding everything so unfair. But, his heart was always warm when he was with Sasuke. He wouldn't tell him that, of course. But, in his heart—where it was private and okay to admit to himself—he did feel… love. A _big_ love, not a brotherly love. Not whatever he felt for Itachi. How long would it take… for this feeling to pass?

Months? A year? Several years? Never?

When they reached the top of the stairs, it was as if Naruto had lost all of his energy. Sasuke was about halfway down the hall when he stopped and looked behind.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh… got a little dizzy all of a sudden."

"Maybe you were more drunk than you realized? Shall I decide and order for us?"

"Yeah," he said. "Do that. I'll get a glass of water in the kitchen."

Sasuke gave him a last curious glance before heading toward his bedroom. Naruto went into the kitchen and retrieved a bottled water from the well-organized Uchiha fridge.

Stupid heart.

He leaned against the counter as he uncapped the bottle and took a first sip.

"Get it together, Naruto," he chided himself, capping the bottle. "You idiot."


	5. Eyeliner

Dedicated to **Uchimakei**. Porque si.

* * *

 _I'm still in love with the idea of loving you  
_ _It's a state of flux.  
_ _But it's_ not _enough.  
_ _And I'm still in love with the idea of loving you..._

 _It's a state of flux.  
_ _I just keep holding on._

Ellie Goulding ~ "Flux"

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about this stereotype of a gay man givin' me a makeover," Naruto mumbled, while sitting on the corner of Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke was going through the closet, apparently determined to find something for Naruto to wear tonight besides grubby jeans. They were meeting Yagura, Sai, and Rin at a club downtown at 10. Fugaku and Mikoto were out of town, so they had the house to themselves, which meant access to alcohol. Having taken a shower only 10 minutes ago, Sasuke's hair was damp and he only wore a pair of boxers. At first, he settled on a pair of ripped gray jeans that always looked good on _him_. Then, from the deep darkness of his closet, threw out a pair of black leather pants. Not the cheap pleather kind, but the very expensive, soft, and too sexy for him to pull off kind.

"Wait, how come I've never seen you wear these before?" Naruto asked, petting the leather pants like he would a cat.

"Because I've never _worn_ them before," Sasuke replied. "I bought them on impulse a month ago." He tossed Naruto a shirt: black, short-sleeved with a strip of blue at the bottom. He also chucked a thin black belt at him and set out a pair of worn-in black boots. "Here we go."

Naruto stared at the pile of clothes and then looked up at Sasuke, who happened to be staring down at him—arms crossed and bare foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"What? Am I supposed to strip and put 'em on right now?"

"Yes, because I still have to get dressed, and I want to…" Sasuke stepped closer, reached out, and took hold of Naruto's chin, turning his head right and left. "Try something."

"How drunk _are_ you right now?"

"I'm…" Sasuke tilted his head. "Not as drunk as you'd think. Go shower. Get dressed."

"Pretty damn bossy tonight, huh?"

Sasuke still had a hold of his chin. He studied Naruto intently.

"You used to be into it when I was." Sasuke gave his cheek a light slap. "In the old days."

Naruto frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Sasuke answered. He grabbed for a piece of Naruto's hair and tucked it to the side, away from his eyes. "What's it like to have more pronounced double eyelids?"

"H- _wh_ at?" Naruto laughed aloud. "You're crazy. I'm not sure you should go out tonight."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm definitely going out tonight. It's your coming out event."

"My quinceanera?" Naruto suggested, smile turning goofy.

"Only if you can spell it."

"K—"

"Bzzt." He flicked Naruto in the forehead. "Shower. Change. I'll need to style your hair, too."

"Wow, I really am gettin' the full treatment, huh? Have I been embarrassin' you this much lately? I thought I looked hot at prom in my tux. Even Sai said so."

"Sai didn't even go to prom," Sasuke replied.

"But _you_ did." Naruto poked him in the stomach. "'Cause you didn't go last year."

This year, Naruto brought Rin (as a friend), and Sasuke hung out with them. It was surprisingly fun. They all got along. Naruto danced with the two of them, or they would each partner up with Rin, or Sasuke might wander off to hang out with student council members. He wouldn't let himself think about last year's prom. Boundaries had already been fairly difficult to maintain, so no sense in lingering on the past.

So, while Sasuke appeared preoccupied with picking out accessories to add to the growing pile of tonight's ensemble, Naruto obediently headed across the hallway to take a shower.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he finished laying out Naruto's outfit. Maybe it was a secret fantasy of his, but seeing Naruto in leather pants had always been something he'd fantasized about if he were to be honest with himself. The shirt added some color and would show off Naruto's arms and broad chest. Naruto also had a very sexy collarbone, and the top he'd chosen had a deeper v-cut. If they hadn't been drinking, Sasuke would consider this to be a bad idea, but—

Too late. He was committed now.

Across the hall, he heard the shower turn off. Sasuke returned to his dresser and opened the top drawer where he stored some jewelry he wore to shows or out sometimes. One he hadn't worn yet was this black choker. He tossed that next to the pile of clothes and went into his closet, where he kept his makeup bag—not that he ever wore much except on stage.

Just as he was finishing up, Naruto came back into the room, wearing only a towel.

"You're not dressed yet," Naruto observed while drying his hair.

"You're not dressed at _all_ ," Sasuke replied, trying not to stare. "It's like you do it on purpose."

"Do what?" Naruto asked obliviously. "We're both guys, aren't we?"

He scowled. "That is such a cop out and you know it."

"How so?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Master of the oblivious."

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk," Naruto insisted.

He raised an eyebrow at the tone. "Do you not want to do this?"

Vaguely, he gestured at the clothes, suddenly feeling insecure about the notion of dressing Naruto up like a doll. It seemed a good idea after four shots of vodka.

"No, I—" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to." He smiled, but Sasuke wasn't sure how genuine it was. "I _want_ you to sexify me. Make me look hot. Dress me like one of your French girls, or should I say one of your K-pop boys?"

"I don't see the difference sometimes," Sasuke replied, able to smirk.

"I know, right? Some of them are really pretty, especially your _one_ boyfriend."

"It seems to me he already _has_ a boyfriend." He stepped over to the corner of the bed and played with the hem of the shirt he'd picked out. "Don't feel like you have to wear it."

"M'gonna wear it. I…" Naruto averted his gaze, holding onto both ends of the towel around his neck. "I like your style. I admire it. I admit I've always wanted to… have you style me. I mean, beyond stealin' your hoodies and boots and stuff."

Sasuke, though pleased and flattered, tried not to show it on his face.

"Okay then," he said. "I'll get some clothes of my own and change in Itachi's room."

Naruto's expression shifted, very briefly, before returning to a neutral look (though he wasn't smiling). It was something Sasuke had observed lately. Usually Naruto was so easy to read, but the other teen had picked up this habit of trying to hide his emotions nowadays. It's not like Sasuke didn't know what it was about, which is why he didn't comment on it. He gazed at Naruto, just a little longer, and then went to his closet to pick out a pair of black pants with rips on the knees and a basic black t-shirt. As he was leaving the room, Naruto was fussing with the clothes, laying them all out across the bed. He looked up right before Sasuke walked out—and smiled, an encouraging smile. One he probably didn't deserve.

"I'll be right back," he said. "Hopefully those will fit over your big ass."

He was already halfway down the hall before Naruto yelled out:

"Oh, _fuck_ you! I have a _great_ ass, and you _know_ it!"

Yes. He certainly _did_ know that.

* * *

After Naruto had put on everything Sasuke set out, he stared at himself in a full-length mirror on the back of the door. This outfit was something that would look good on Sasuke and _did_ look good on him, but Naruto wasn't sure _he_ could pull it off. It had taken him five minutes to realize that was a choker, too, not a headband. He didn't look bad or anything. It was just _different_. The clothes smelled like Sasuke, which was… difficult. The shoes, too, made him feel disoriented because these were typically the boots Sasuke wore whenever he played a show.

Since Sasuke hadn't returned yet, he went into the bathroom to dry his hair, which didn't take long. He then spent about 10 minutes trying to style it knowing Sasuke would end up changing it in the end. It was hard not to stare, too. He looked like he belonged in Fall Out Boy circa the early 2000s. If only he had any musical talent, he could be a part of Sasuke and Yagura's band. Although, the idea of being around Yagura that much didn't excite him at all. He could handle once in a while—for Sai's sake—but definitely not as much as Sasuke could put up with it.

While waiting, he took a seat on the bed and grabbed for the black pouch sitting nearby. He unzipped it, going through its contents with curiosity. Ha. Did Sasuke really think he was going to get him to wear makeup? He'd only ever seen Sasuke applying it before a show, or sometimes when they went out, some eyeliner or whatever and Naruto had certainly had to cover a hickey or two with concealer. He hadn't had to do that for a long while, though, of course. It made him kinda melancholy thinking about it, leading to a whole train of thoughts he should stay away from—but thankfully, Sasuke arrived just in time, looking styled and preened. Naruto knew he'd been working out a lot lately, so Sasuke was getting wider in the chest and shoulders, his thighs were thicker, too, but he still looked really lean—almost like a dancer.

It took him a while to notice that they'd both sat there staring at each other for five minutes.

Naruto smirked. "See somethin' you like?"

Sasuke's expression was serious, at first, as he walked over to him. "Stand up."

"Wow, yeah, yes, boss." Naruto got to his feet, coming to stand right in front of him.

Sasuke adjusted the hem of his shirt, though there was nothing wrong with it. "Hn."

"Is that a good 'hn' or a bad 'hn'?" Naruto slid a hand into one of his back pockets.

"You look… hot," said Sasuke. "But I'm sure you know that."

He blushed, simply because it had been a while since Sasuke so openly complimented him on his appearance. They hadn't been doing that lately. Then Sasuke started to play with his hair.

"But what did you do to your hair?"

Naruto snorted. "I knew it."

Sasuke smiled, pushing it back. "I'll fix it."

"You look good, too," Naruto mumbled, averting his gaze.

"Thank you." Sasuke was paying more attention to his hair than his compliment. "Let me get the straightener and some gel."

"Sure."

Sasuke left and went into the bathroom, but eventually beckoned Naruto to come to him and bring the makeup bag. Obediently, Naruto grabbed the small black bag and walked across the hall. He sat on the sink counter when Sasuke indicated that's where he wanted him. The leather pants squeaked as he scooted so that he had his back against the mirror.

"I should've told you to bring my phone," Sasuke mentioned while pulling out various pieces of makeup.

"Should I go grab it? You want music?"

"Yeah."

Naruto hopped off the counter and hurried to retrieve Sasuke's phone so that they could have some music. He sat back in his place and shuffled through Sasuke's songs in his iTunes. He found a playlist they often listened to before going out, and Sasuke seemed satisfied with that. Naruto set the phone nearby, making himself comfortable once again.

"So, what's the plan? Is this gonna be like Queer Eye for the Straight Guy?"

Sasuke was busy sharpening an eyeliner pencil. "Oh, is there a straight guy coming over?"

"Hey, stop questioning my sexuality," Naruto replied.

He almost wanted to crack a joke about whether being Sasuke-sexual could be considered a phase, but, yeah. Too soon. He decided on something less likely to ruin the mood.

"So, if you had to choose between The Smiths and The Cure, who would you choose?"

"What's the situation where I have to choose?" Sasuke asked, setting his tools in a nice neat row beside Naruto's leg.

"I dunno. Maybe The Cure is in one bus and The Smiths in another, and they're about to drive off a cliff. You can only save one."

"That turned morbid rather quickly," Sasuke commented, and, when it seemed he was ready decided to take some time to check himself out in the mirror.

"I already told you you look good," Naruto insisted.

Sasuke ignored him. "I'll fix it after I do you."

Naruto laughed. "After you do me, eh?"

"Don't be a child."

"Ha!" Naruto punched him in the arm, but then he decided to grab onto Sasuke's bicep, giving it a squeeze. "You're really workin' out pretty hard lately, huh?"

"Just want to build stamina for when I'm on stage."

Naruto nodded, letting go. "You look good."

Finally, Sasuke glanced over at him, acknowledging his words.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." He said it with a straight face, too.

"I can't compliment you?"

"I didn't say anything."

Naruto sighed, momentarily frustrated. He looked out the doorway, recollecting himself before looking to Sasuke again. Sasuke was watching him closely.

"I'll do your hair first," he said.

"Fine."

Sasuke was eyeing him again, but Naruto's mood had shifted and knowing he was making a big deal out of nothing only frustrated himself further. The music was playing at least, filling the awkward silence. It didn't stop Sasuke either. He grabbed the straightener and moved to stand between Naruto's leg, a light touch to his thigh automatically causing him to spread his legs apart. As Sasuke flattened his hair piece by piece, their proximity remained intimate. Often, Naruto found himself studying Sasuke's features—his face, eyes, nose, jaw, neck, eyebrows. It was difficult not to think certain things while he stared at him. There was Sasuke's scent, too—the smell of his shampoo, body wash, cologne. Sasuke's touch. When he brushed Naruto's thigh with his hand or the way he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. The juxtaposition of the physical contact with the music was… very soothing, relaxing. He forgot he was getting frustrated only minutes ago.

"You never did answer," he said.

"It's a dumb question."

"I think you'd save The Smiths."

"What makes you think that?"

He shrugged. "Just a guess. Does it help if I throw in Depeche Mode?"

"No. Are they all heading to a festival? Why are they all driving off a cliff at the same time?"

"It's just a hypothetical situation," Naruto replied, sticking out his bottom lip—which is when he noticed Sasuke's gaze momentarily dropping with the action.

Naruto became aware of the tension and stiffened, licking his lips in an unconscious gesture.

Quiet again. For at least a few minutes.

He was getting flustered and sweaty. He rubbed his palms over his thighs.

"Are those too hot for you?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Their eyes met. He gave himself away by admitting that.

Sasuke didn't jump on it, thankfully. "I think I'm done with the flat iron."

He set it aside and unplugged it before picking up the bottle of gel. The other teen poured some into his hands, rubbed them together and began smoothing Naruto's hair back. It felt so good that Naruto shut his eyes and let out a soft moan. He could feel the warmth of Sasuke's body between his legs, hips hitting Naruto's thighs every so often.

"Your hair's getting so light, and it's not even spring yet," Sasuke said, voice quiet. "I wonder if you'll tan as much as last summer."

"Probably," he replied, matching Sasuke's tone. "Will you come watch me play?"

"Baseball?"

"Mm."

"I usually catch a game or two. I'm sure Rin will want to see a game, too. I'll ask her."

Naruto bit into his lip, nibbling at it. When he caught himself doing it, he stopped.

"Do you think Sai and Yagura will meet us on time?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Probably not, but we don't need to wait for them before going inside."

"Oh." He smiled crookedly. "Gonna show me off?"

"Definitely."

Naruto cracked open his eyes, catching the grin on Sasuke's face. God, he looked beautiful and Naruto was dying to say so, to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him, to ask Sasuke to touch him more—but, it wasn't possible. It wouldn't be fair. These were his own greedy desires. He knew this was as hard for Sasuke as it was him, so he didn't want to make things even more difficult.

But, the way Sasuke was standing… Naruto moved a leg, nudging him. Sasuke's smile didn't falter; he appeared engrossed in what he was doing, so much so that Naruto grew a tiny bit self-conscious since it kept bringing their faces so close together.

"Am I just a boy toy to you now?" He asked out of nowhere, attempting to keep his tone light and joking.

"A toy implies you get to play with it," Sasuke said, but Naruto was so caught off guard by his answer that he had no response to give.

"Sorry… I don't know where that came from."

"I _am_ dressing you up," Sasuke said. "Let me be a little self-indulgent this once."

The way he said it caused a slight fracture in his heart. He almost reached to touch his chest, but Sasuke was too close, so he ended up biting the inside of his cheek.

"It's always good… to have tips from an expert," Naruto mumbled.

"Exactly. You should be thankful for my styling assistance."

He straightened up at the jab. "You should be thankful you have such a good model."

Finished, Sasuke took one last piece and smoothly tucked it behind Naruto's ear.

"You can't see it until I'm finished," Sasuke told him. "Now for this part." He picked up the black eyeliner pencil and, grabbing hold of Naruto's shirt, urged him to scoot forward. Naruto did so until Sasuke's stomach was nearly pressed to his front. He wanted to wrap his legs around him. Instead, he just ended up lightly kicking him on occasion.

Sasuke took hold of his face, tilting his head up.

"Look up."

"You're not gonna poke me, are you?" Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke wouldn't, but he didn't really like the idea of pointy things going anywhere near his eyes.

"Only if you move."

Naruto looked up—Sasuke's face close to his—and tried to remain still as Naruto traced the lines under his eyes and then on his lids. He did it gently and looked completely focused. It was a nostalgic feeling for him, having Sasuke's full attention like this. It could be addicting, and they still had the whole night ahead of them. It made his heart flutter in a strange, ominous way.

When Sasuke was done, he studied Naruto for a long while before tracing his hairline with a finger and smoothing down a piece of bang that had fallen forward.

"The results…," Sasuke began, "...are better than expected."

"Oh?" He wanted to see.

"Eyeliner makes your eyes stand out more than they already do."

Naruto swallowed; his legs had stopped swinging, heels no longer banging against the cabinet. Sasuke took hold of his chin, forcing his head up more. It threw him off slightly, so he hooked his leg around the back of Sasuke's left thigh, incidentally holding him in place.

"Thanks for your hard work," he said, not knowing what to say but not wanting this awkwardness he was feeling to continue.

Sasuke moved his hand so that it cupped Naruto's cheek. Naruto held his breath, thinking Sasuke would kiss him. But, Sasuke merely continued to look at him, for so long that Naruto couldn't stand it and had to put a hand to the teen's chest.

"Sasuke."

" _Naruto_."

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. He laughed before clutching at the front of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him forward and then pushing him back. He still had his leg hooked around Sasuke's, though, so he didn't move very far—or even at all.

"You were right," Sasuke said suddenly.

"About what?"

"I'd save The Smiths."

"Tch." Naruto gave him a real push this time. "Bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke stepped forward again, both hands on either side of Naruto's thighs, thumbs just barely brushing the leather pants. "Were you expecting something else?"

"No, of course not," he said, leaning back on his hands, head tipped up, showing off his neck (and Sasuke's choker necklace). "I've learned to keep my expectations low."

"Ah, story of my life," Sasuke replied.

"We're takin' a selfie together."

"We'd break the internet if we posted it."

Naruto laughed again at his arrogance. "Why are you like this?"

Sasuke touched the lowest point on the v-cut of Naruto's shirt, tracing the finger up the line of bare skin to the center of his collarbone. "I couldn't tell you."

"You're sassy tonight."

"It's because you look…" Sasuke actually bit his lip, his sentence left unfinished, and apparently Naruto's hormones thought it was a good opportunity to start swarming.

"Fuckable?"

"Your words not mine," Sasuke said, giving him one more appreciative onceover before pulling him forward and off of the counter. His bare feet hit the floor with a soft thud.

Sasuke turned him around so that he was facing the mirror.

"Oh, wow." The words came tumbling out. "Is that me?"

Sasuke was watching him in the mirror. He then settled his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Told you."

"Yeah, but—"

He put his arms around Naruto's waist. "I think I'll have to play bodyguard tonight."

"I normally wouldn't agree with you, but yeah. I look… not ugly."

"Far from."

Sasuke removed his arms from around him, but loosely grabbed at Naruto's wrist, leading him into the bedroom after grabbing his phone.

"Get your shoes on," Sasuke told him. "Let's take some pictures and then get going."

"It's early still," he said, but still moved to put the shoes on, surprised again when he caught his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm in the mood to dance. I'll text Yagura and let him know we'll be waiting inside."

Naruto glanced over, running his eyes up and down Sasuke's body as he sat down on the bed and put on his own boots while typing on the phone. When he realized he was ogling him, Naruto walked closer to the mirror so that he could check himself out again. He kept looking closely at the liner. He liked it more than he thought he would.

"Naruto."

At the sound of his name, Naruto spun around just in time for Sasuke to take a photo.

"Ah!" He waved his arms. "I wasn't ready."

"It looks good." Sasuke showed him the photo. "You're smiling."

"I wanted to do a sexy pose." He stuck his bottom lip out again.

"There's time for that." Sasuke got to his feet and threw an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Take another?"

They preened themselves while watching their reflections on the screen. Sasuke took it for them. Then they took a few more until almost 30 minutes had passed.

"I thought we were goin'?" Naruto asked, picking up his own phone from the desk.

Sasuke had gone over to the closet, in search of something. He pulled out a leather jacket and tossed it at Naruto, completing the look for the evening.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said as he put it on. "Definitely need your bodyguard skills tonight."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry. I'll stay close."

He raised an eyebrow at him. "I bet."

"Are you complaining?"

"No," he said, smiling lopsidedly. "That's _one_ thing I'm not sure I could ever complain about."


End file.
